disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
America Sings
America Sings was an Audio-Animatronic salute to the great American songbook. It opened on June 29, 1974 in the Carousel Theater (former home of the Carousel of Progress) at Disneyland's Tomorrowland and closed on April 10, 1988 since the Bicentennial celebrations were long-over. The show was hosted by Sam the Eagle (voiced by Burl Ives), who sang the attraction's theme song Yankee Doodle, and Ollie the Owl (voiced by Sam Edwards). The rotating theater took park guests through four acts, each one representing a different era of American music: Going South, Heading West, the Gay Nineties and Modern Times. Musical selections included: *''Yankee Doodle'' *''I Dream of Jeannie'' *''Pop! Goes the Weasel'' *''Dixie'' *''Little Liza Jane'' *''Camptown Races'' *''My Old Kentucky Home'' *''Polly Wolly Doodle'' *''Single Girl'' *''Down in the Valley'' *''Down by the Riverside'' *''Drill, Ye Terriers, Drill'' *''I've Been Working on the Railroad'' *''Fireball Mail'' *''Old Chisolm Trail'' *''Who Shot the Hole in My Sombrero?'' *''Billy the Bad Guy'' *''Home on the Range'' *''She May Be Somebody's Mother'' *''The Bowery'' *''After the Ball is Over'' *''Wandering Boy'' *''Bill Bailey'' *''Sweet Adeline'' *''The Old Gray Mare'' *''Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay'' *''Ja-Da'' *''The Darktown Strutters' Ball'' *''Singin' in the Rain'' *''A Tisket, A Tasket'' *''Boo-Hoo'' *''Beat Me Daddy, Eight to the Bar'' *''Hound Dog'' *''See 'Ya Later, Alligator'' *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' *''Twistin' USA'' *''Joy to the World'' *''Auld Lang Syne'' *''Stars and Stripes Forever'' Closing When the attraction closed in 1988, most of its audio-animatronic characters were moved to Splash Mountain, while two of the long-necked geese were transformed into the G2 droids in the queue area of Star Tours and the rock and roll stork is now used to train new animatronic programmers. The building was used as office space until Innoventions opened in 1998. Voice Cast *Sam the Eagle: Burl Ives *Ollie the Owl: Sam Edwards *Singing Geese: Bill Cole, Jerry Whitman, Gene Merlino, Bill Lee *Swamp Boys: Mac Curtis, Geary Hanley, Ray Campi *Mother Possum: Jean Ritchie *Convict Fox: Skuffy Shew *"Down by the Riverside" Chorus: Gwen Lightner Group, Bill Cole Group, Jewel Hall *Saddlesore Swanson: Chill Wills *"Somebrero" Dog: Rex Allen (both versions) *Boothill Boys: Bill Cole, Bill Lee *Home on the Range Dog: Lloyd Perryman *The "Wandering Boy's" Mother: Diana Lee *Bill Bailey Pig: Betty Taylor *Blossom Nose Murphy: Jerry Whitman *Old Grey Mare and Esemble: Perry Clark Quartet *Gilded Cage Chicken: Cheryl Poole *Tenor Fox: Bill Cole *Collegiate Quartet: Sue Allen, Peggy Clark, Bill Cole, Bill Lee *Eight to the Bar Piano Pig: Ray McKinley *Rock 'n Roll Stork: Tim Morgan *Alligator: Mic Bell *"Rattle and Roll" Stork: Mic Bell *"Rattle and Roll" Frog: Mic Bell *Biker Bird: Mic Bell *Biker Chick: Jewel Hall *"Joy to the World" Choir: John Beal Group Incident On July 8, 1974, nine days after the attraction opened, 18-year-old Disneyland cast member Deborah Gail Stone was crushed to death between the building's rotating wall and a stationary wall. She had ventured too close to the area between the two walls and was caught between them as the building rotated. A guest in the adjacent theater heard her screams and notified the ride operators. Gallery Sam amsings.jpg GeeseQuartet.jpg 20080519 02 America Sings Act 1 Mother Possum.jpg Amersings 1.jpg SwampBoys.jpg Amersings 2.jpg 2cxx08m.jpg marc4.jpg BoothillBoys.jpg cts358169LARGE.jpg BlossomNoseMurphy.jpg Act 3 Old Grey Mare America Sings.jpg America sings a bird in a gilded cage.jpg marc3.jpg Rock and roll stork.jpg amersings_brandnew.jpg References *American Sings Voices *Deborah Gail Stone's incident Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Tomorrowland attractions Category:Extinct Attractions Category:America Sings